I Lost It
by Ai No Senshi FC
Summary: Another 1+R Songfic. This one's about the hardships of marriage.


Three Legends, LTD. Present......  
I Lost It  
Story: Trev1510/Tyrant134  
Written By: Aux/Trev21812/Kiyone   
Rated: PG-13 For some cussing and   
"descriptiveness".  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
*A Follow Up To "I'll Make Love To   
You", But Heero Hasn't Asked   
Relena's Hand In Marriage......Yet*  
```````````````````````````````````````````````  
Relena sat alone in her hotel room,   
watching TV. She had recently been lost in thought,   
thinking about her last date with Heero, specifically   
the sweat, the moonlight, and the lace. The make out   
scene on his couch, and the love on his bed. Even   
the morning where chemistry happend on his balcony.   
"Damn this meeting." Relena cursed to herself, "I could   
be with Heero right now if it weren't for this.".Then,   
there was some murmuring on the other side of the door.   
Pagan came through the door. "Miss Relena, someone is   
here to see you." "Who is it?" Relena questioned. Pagan   
stepped out of the way of the door............  
  
  
"I had a hundred dollar ring in my hand."  
  
  
"HEERO!" Relena yelled, running up to the door.   
"Please come in!"   
  
  
"So weak and tired I could barely stand"  
  
  
"Not yet." Heero spoke up.  
  
  
"From being up all night, prayin' she'd say yes."  
  
  
Relena was appauled. "Why not yet?" Heero went   
to one knee. "Will you marry me?"  
  
  
"So with a hopeful heart I hit one knee.   
With a tear in her eye she looked at me."   
  
  
"Relena, are you OK?" Heero asked, a bit concerned  
  
  
"It was the moment of truth, I was scared to death.   
My life hung on what that tear meant."  
  
  
"Wait, why am I crying?" Relena asked herself.   
"I should be smiling!"  
  
  
"Then she smiled at me"   
  
  
"And I lost it."   
  
  
"No one can make me cry, Make me laugh,   
Make me smile Or drive me mad like she does.   
It's like a curse that is the cure. Better or worse,   
one thing's for sure, It's real love, and I don't know   
what I'd do. If I lost it."   
  
  
"Well the honeymoon ended and life began."  
  
  
After the wedding, Heero and Relena moved   
into his apartment. Heero took a job with the Preventers,   
and Relena kept her job as Vice Foreign Minister.......  
  
  
"Jobs and bills, losing touch with friends."   
  
  
Being at work all the time was driving both of   
them apart. Both of thier tempers were shortened, patience   
thrown out the window.......  
  
  
"And that apartment got smaller every day.   
Then one night the walls finally closed in."  
  
  
Heero, being promoted, had thrown a big party  
for all of the Preventers at a nearby bar. With all of the   
conversation and alcohol going around, Heero eventually   
lost all track of time. Only after Wufei had left, and the   
bartender had run out of liquor, did Heero catch a glimpse   
of the time: 5:30 AM. Heero turned around and put his hands   
over his face. "Oh no." Heero threw a wad of $100's on the   
table, and ran out the door......   
  
  
"I came home late, she said where've you been?"   
  
  
Heero had tried to come back in silently as possible.   
If he only knew that Relena was sitting on his couch facing the   
door. "Where have you been?" She questioned. Heero tried to   
explain, driven to his knees, but Relena butted in. "You used to   
call and tell me you're on your way." "Relena, please, let me   
explain." Heero pleaded. "No excuses this time!   
If this is the way it is going to be, then I quit!" Relena yelled.  
  
  
"You used to call and tell me you're on your way.   
She said if this is how it's gonna be, then I quit."  
  
  
Relena picked up a suitcase "Goodbye, Heero." She   
said coldly, then stepped past him, and on out the door.....  
  
  
"She walked out the door."   
  
  
"And I lost it."   
  
  
"No one can make me cry, Make me laugh ,   
Make me smile Or drive me mad like she does.  
It's like a curse that is the cure Better or worse,   
one thing's for sure It's real love and I don't know   
what I'd do, If I lost it."  
  
  
Heero heard the door slam behind him. "Damnit!"   
He cursed, pounding on the floor. "How could I have done   
that to her?" He said, standing up........  
  
  
"I picked myself up off the floor.   
  
  
The door opened again. Heero turned around.........  
  
  
"She walked back through the door."  
  
  
"I made a mistake." Relena whispered, then ran into   
Heero, knocking him back on his couch, kissing him........   
  
  
"And we made love like it was the first time."   
  
  
"No one can make me cry, Make me laugh,   
Make me smile Or drive me mad like she does.   
It's like a curse that is the cure. Better or worse,   
one thing's for sure It's real love and I don't know   
what I'd do If I lost it."   
  
  
"Oh, if I lost it. I don't wanna lose it."   
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Heya,  
Well, we've run into some trouble. Our  
seasonal songfic project was scrapped. Why?  
The boss wants us to do a full-lenghth story   
after either "I'll Make Love To You." or   
"The Red Strokes". Why does this matter to you?  
Cause you get to choose which one we do it on!  
Please tell us something, we dont wanna work   
Christmas!  
-Three Legends  
  
Legal Stuff: We dont own the song or Heero and   
Relena. We do, by the way, own this fic. Don't   
do anything stupid to it.  
  
Songfic's coming soon:  
"You Don't Know"  
"My Everything"  
"Chance To Love You More"   



End file.
